User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Dr F you just sent me a message, i cannot sign up for an account, i use my work computer and they block the hell out of the things we can do, so in advance i am sorry if i messed up something, i am well behaved so you should not have any problems, and if i posted this in the wrong spot i am very sorry thank you XBOX GT SinsterNobody PS i am about to leave work so i wont have access for long, if you need to let me know anything doh! hope i didnt set off any firewall alarms;0) just wanted to know why you could not get an account. "the boss is watching" is the best one i can think of. Dr. F Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey Doc. I think I screwed up a little with my signature. Doesn't appear where i set the tildes, in fact it appears below... in a somewhat weird way. I tryed to create it via tables, maybe that wasn't the right approach. Could you please take a short look? 11:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::yup. 12:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: migration :common Why list it common if it's name is in blue? ~~Fen :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. -dr. f I see, its for guns with multiple possible rarities in the wild. What if "(Common)" then linked to an article describing that, so any visitor that isn't sure what it meant could easily find out. And then all the "(Orange)"'s could be changed to "(Rare)" or "(Legendary)". Just thinking out loud. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 12:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :while your thinking why not add some o' that to page? 14:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) my thinking is explain it where the link leads. editing that page will not affect the categorization. Hmmm ... what improvement does it provide to change from "White/Green/Blue/Purple" to "Common"? What's the goal? -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :intended goal is relief of perceived color requirements for (multicolourarity) items. your example of White/Green/Blue/Purple yields Category:White/Green/Blue/Purple which just gets silly. the rarity color is still available for personal pages as i will soon show. possibly only for those pages if this is followed by 3.1kmatt's idea. 02:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Common Sounds like a good idea, could add some more order - perhaps the category could state that they are, of course, common, and can drop from bandits, lance, etc or something of that nature. -- 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading Bitch Fest Think setting up a disclaimer discouraging mod requests, or maybe a separate trading forum for mods might help reduce the ragey conflicts around here? WhackyGordon 20:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ty for calling me out on this issue WhackG. _i_ do not want to discourage mod requests because: # it gives modders something social to do # modded content is only disallowed in the mainspace (main namespace) of the wiki # it gives the opportunity for the community to decline such requests (unlikely, but its there) _i_ do not want to open a new forum because: # _i_ want to keep the forums neat # putting up an artificial wall between opposing sides is futile when each can still troll the other sides forums # ragers _will_ rage even if its about how DLC4 should have had a better name. i say _i_ because this is only my opinion. you are welcome to broach the subject with the other sysops, warblade and claptrap are available. 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that answers my question quite nicely. I just wish people would relax and be constructive more.. WhackyGordon 21:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) motw Did Matt get b&?!NOhara24 00:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :just blocked. two weeks. maybe less. 01:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= I'll be on skype for a while If you feel like shootin' the shit. Just sayin.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :im beat CJ. later in the day, maybe. gotta grab a nap. 20:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : :RE: Your crystal ball concerning the level cap increase; It is explained in this GI article : "Additionally, the pair revealed that an update is on the way. The update will rebalance the original game to take into consideration the DLC level cap increase, which now sits at 61. If you never picked up the DLC and missed the subsequent level boost, those eleven levels, plus an additional eight, will become available with the launch of the update. This will raise the current character cap to 69. The update is slated to hit around September 28, near the launch of Claptrap’s Revolution."GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::sometimes being evil has its advantages. Should this page be deleted? MediaWiki:Wikia.css. A random user created it, with the summary of "helping with the Oasis transition" which makes no sense. I've never seen this particular CSS page used by any Wikias, and I can't add a deletion tag to it because it's auto-locked due to having the "MediaWiki" prefix. What do you think? AtlasSoldier 03:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :user:DaNASCAT is staff. i assume it is the replacement for monaco. 03:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Do you ever sleep? Hi Dr.F. Just wondering, do you ever sleep, because it seems like you are ALWAYS on here. I'm sitting in school pretending to do work, but that's not very often. So I ask... :please do not edit monaco.css in study hall. 14:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) any other page is fine I was gonna wait 'till I got home anyways... I don't like staying logged in for long periods of time at school. --[[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] :right, gotta watch for signal tracers. - The Evil Dr. F Bully-Trap? The Bully-Trap is just a clone of the Bruiser, no? Do you mind if I just add the Bully-Trap picture to the Bruiser page and mark the Bully-Trap page for deletion? :I mind. The new claptrapped units are a new faction that operate in conjunction with the claptrap robots, therefore we should establish them as their own distinct faction, just as zombies were. -- WarBlade 22:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) faction=assimilated?? 00:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think "Claptrapped" is more in keeping with the game content, but that's my problem too at the moment. Trying to lock down appropriate categories. The structure that is cementing itself in my brain at the moment is: :*Claptrap (enemy) for the enemy Claptraps :*Claptrapped for the converted enemy types, or alternatively the converts could be a subset of Claptrap (enemy) which is the current direction we look to be heading in. :*Hyperion Soldier for the Hyperion guys. I'd rather have that than Hyperion (enemy) (a reversal the Bandit and Bandit (enemy) structure), or Hyperion where we get the Eridian problem ten-fold. I haven't played much yet though. Is there a unit type named "Hyperion Soldier" at all? -- WarBlade 01:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) there is a non assimilated unit of hyperionPMC (badass, custodian, grenadier) doent last long. first encountered in the dump while looking for parts (unavoidable/scripted encounter). 01:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) claptrappeded enemies are subset as they do not fight each other as you pointed out elsewhere Stupid. Here, let me give you some text you can C/P to get you started: Psycho Trap. Description: A Psycho that has been assimilated by the claptrap regime. Quotes: Direct hit. Mission Failure. Strategy: See Pyscho page (link) Larva Carab- trap. Description: a Larve Crab Worm that has been assimilated by the Claptrap regime. Quotes: none. Strategy: See Larva Crab worm. (link) Getting the picture here? All it's going to do is make a mess, and take a lot of flowery language and bullshitting to get any of those articles to look like anything other than stubs.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::@Dr.CF. Yeah, I knew about those Hyperion units. I was just wondering if that force were encountered later in the DLC as well, but if not, then throws quite a different spin on things. It might even be worth putting the standard units all into one article, leave the boss in his own article, and be done with it. ::@ConceitedJarrad. You're not getting it. These new units are being grouped with by a Claptrap faction category. That category separates them from "Bandit" etc. -- WarBlade 01:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :CJ this is wikia. were all about flowery language and bullshitting, especially the bullshitting. i think it needs to be centralized on claptrap (enemy) and referenced there to organic side/sub pages (rakk, skag, bandit, cactus) with boss pages (even the lame ones like cluck). if that matters, thats what i think. Implying that someone does not understand something simply because they don't agree with you betrays an underlying superiority complex. I "get it" completely. The bottom line is that they aren't claptraps, despite their combat affiliation, and they don't behave like themGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :they dont behave like helper bots? :Do they? I didn't see any tactical difference between a bandit and a bandit- trap at all. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) other than a weakness to shock and the players need to kill them before they (eddings) can say another word? only this - bandits fight claps in d-fault whereas bandit-traps do not fight claps in the dump. in one case a player can initiate combat and take cover while in the other the player might want to avoid getting caught in the killzone. 02:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really talking about how to deal with them so much as their animation, their AI, and their general build. Yes, I understand that their loyalty lies with the claptraps. But that seems like a terse affiliation to the storyline when compared to their actual mechanics and similarities to plain old Bandits. The fact that they seem to be weak to shock and are a bit meaner in general is akin to saying that elemental badass skags are weaker to different elements and more challenging as well. If we're going to base it on what is essentially political affiliation, are the D-Fault bandits getting their own subset as well? Really, it isn' that big of a deal. It's such a nit-picky thing; as I said elsewhere it just seems to make more sense to people they way I envisioned it, and I don't enjoy being talked down to.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::This is partially my fault, I'm the one who brought Bully-Trap to everyones attention. I admit at first I was all for adding each "-Trap" enemy to the basic page, such as Bully-Trap being added to Bully. But now that I think about it, this is a gaming Wikia, and since they are technically different enemies (different skins and names), they should have their own pages. Just my two cents =\ AtlasSoldier 03:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Let's go purely by that logic then: "since they are technically different enemies (different skins and names), they should have their own pages." and that logic alone. Every spiderant gets a different page? Every skag gets a different page? Every Rakk gets a different page? Every variant gets a different page (i.e Bruiser/Badass Bruiser)? I mean they all have different skins and different names, so that's the way it should be for all of them too, right?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Almost. That is pretty much the target, although in certain cases the factions have been carved up into groups of units sharing AI and behaviour. Example: Psycho, Burning Psycho and Badass Psycho share one article. -- WarBlade 03:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :"although in certain cases the factions have been carved up into groups of units sharing AI and behaviour. Example: Psycho, Burning Psycho and Badass Psycho share one article" ::Exactly, which is why it doesn't make any sense to not do it here.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :sorry Cj, it is not my intention to come off as talking down to you. 2 questions. 1 how do you differentiate between affiliation/loyaly and AI? tell me please as i seem to have misplaced it, what is your solution? that they be added onto their organic enemy page (listed on bandit, rakk, skag)? is that a problem? i dont have a problem with overredundanternesses. 03:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, no. It wasn't you I was referring to with that remark. Sorry. AI (imo): The actual behavior of the enemy, in the way it engages the player. I.e: Psychos charge you with melee attacks. Now you might say, by that logic, Samurai-traps charge you with melee attacks as well, so should we group those with the Psychos? Well, obviously not. The general behavior, coupled with the obviously nearly identical graphics and animation, would lead one to assume that a Psycho-trap is a variation on a psycho. So yes, I think that the entry for Psycho-trap, and all -trap affiliations that have a pre-existing organic counterpart, belong on that counterpart's page as a variation. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) regardless of the fact that bandits, crab worms, and skags, etc. have been assimilated by the claptraps and act as a separate "faction" from the vanilla bandits, they are still bandits. this wikia already has a format to deal with enemies that share a design and act in a similar manner but are overlaid with different skins. see the midget page for a prime example. this page is broken down in the order of core archetype: "midget" ->> type: "mutant midget psycho," "midget zombie," "skag rider," et al ->> notes, nomenclature, and subpages devoted to the different types (if appropriate). a bandit by any other name is still a bandit, n'est pas? 04:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Word. ^This^ is basically what I've been trying to say.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The midget example is unfortunately not a good case example seeing as it is one of the messiest on the wiki at the moment. I've actually been contemplating separating the DLC3 midgets away from from the original two, although have been in two minds about that. As for Bandit-Traps still being bandits, they clearly are not. It's like saying Borg are still Starfleet after assimilation, never mind how much the two factions are at each other's throats. All of the units have been divided by faction affiliations on the Borderlands wiki from the start. I see no reason to carve up a particular faction to slot its individuals into articles of unit types into other factions at this late stage. -- WarBlade 04:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::i agree with your assertion that the midget page is messy. other faction pages, such as the creature pages (spiderant, skag, etc.) are neater and more organized. those pages should be the standard up to which all other faction pages should be held, including the 'trapped enemies. 04:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Evil Dr. F is standing by his double-entry book keeping stance. :Well, out of 5 people that have voiced (written, documented) their opinion on it so far, you seem to be the only one diametrically opposed to the idea. That's all I have left to say on the matter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I still think they should have their own page....but I'm kinda in the Neutral about this. On one hand, each enemy type having their own page seems good...but then we'd have a bunch of short stubby pages....on the other, if we group them together, we'd have a bunch of huge pages.... AtlasSoldier 14:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands Fan Music? Hello, sir! :I'm wondering if there is any Borderlands-themed fan music in the world that you know about. Is there any? :If not, I can try make some, isn't it gonna be kickin' cool? Is that how the kids are saying it? Kickin'? ~ Alnairlindalwe 19:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) give it a shot! can be uploaded here as .ogg. post on your user page. 22:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know. The 2 Infoboxes I've created....I'm not stopping there. I've got a 5 Step plan for success: #I'm gonna find all the various Infoboxes this Wikia uses, and do a "re-theme" on them all. Heck, I might even try to do a retheme of the Navbox's that we use here (maybe...maybe not. Not sure yet). #Once I've finished doing my updated versions of all the infoboxes, I'm gonna throw a quick example page up onto my userspace that showcases all my updated Infoboxes. #Once that's done, I'm guessing I'll have to make a forum thread and see what the BL Wikia community thinks of my re-skins. #I'll throw a countdown timer onto the page, set it for 30 days (as you said, most community polls last around a month.) No polls though, polls can easily be manipulated by proxies and alternate accounts. #If all goes well, then I just get the OK from you/Warblade/Uberorb/whomever, and I'll (hopefully) begin a total-infobox-conversion. But don't worry, I'm gonna be looking into adding the Imagewidth field, and making my reskinned infoboxes problem-free so that I don't have to run around the Wikia, hopping from page to page to fix any problems that my reskins might make. If my proposal for a reskin passes, I want it to go flawlessly, instead of "holy crap it's Wikiarmaggeddon!". Just thought I'd let you know ;D AtlasSoldier 00:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :plan is accepted. good luck. 01:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Notice how I plan on doing everything by the book. I'm being a gigantic kiss-ass :P AtlasSoldier 01:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i approve of users advertis/zing what they plan to do. here and/or on their pages. 01:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) +8 or 69 can be settled. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=111831 18:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) great, now i have to create a non-knoxx install to test this. i notice adamf now refers to us all as "customers of borderlands", im thinking that does not bode well. 02:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Man, I don't know if they do it on purpose or if their P.R. wing is just poorly run, but there has been more schisms between the media's reporting (remember the GI article I linked you to?) and their official claims than I've ever seen about a game that already exists. They are just not getting their message out clearly; and as I've said; it's often so bad it almost seems intentional. I really hope they are surprising us with a genuine 3rd playthrough and not a simple retooling like they're saying now. Honestly, after all the seemingly amorphous press (and official)updates, I don't know if I'd be surprised either way. "Customers" is bad enough. It seems sometimes we're on the brink of being thought of as "consumers," though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) to the best of my knowledge PT3 was never intended nor implied to be more than an across the board level up. no starting at the bus again was purported by anything i saw/read. 03:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ty for your content wikia consumer, please enjoy your stay. Yeah, but you know what I mean. Concerning the scaling, no, they didn't ever insinuate a 3rd playthrough. I'm talking about everything else: 10 skill points/2 skill points, level 58/ level 69, (the GI article said everyone was going to 69 with the patch), a bunch of people were confused about when the free patch would be implemented; thinking it should have come with the DLC4 patch... I'm just saying that they do a terrible job of getting their facts out clearly, so much so that I really do think that that is their intent. I mean how could any company function when their information wing is that sloppy?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) i must agree with you CJ on the intended disinformation point. they are obviously not perfectionists or 100%ers (plague, penetrator, draco, executioner, disappearing loyalty coms, et al) but lets give them some (machiavellian) credit. 04:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) btw i did not know what you meant. ty for clarity. been a zoo l8ly Hi. I hope you liked my builds. The Unbreakable Legionnaire and "Russell" were ideas I gave my friends. They fleshed out the builds from there. My current build is the Badass Brigadier, and it's gotten me through many scrapes. you will notice ive moved your builds to your user namespace. this keeps the page count down and keeps track of who created them. thank you for your input and enjoy the game. 1401 local 03OCT10 Silly question... Hi Dr F. I'm very new and just found this site 2 weeks ago, so I hope I'm putting this in the right place. Let me start by saying this site is AWESOME. For someone like me who's been put out of commission due to varying physical happenings this site is a fantastic find. Being able to play AND make use of that time in a constructive capacity helping others who like to play is a great combination of fun, creativity, sense of accomplishment, and contribution..I've read a lot of your posts and replies and have come to the conclusion you're a walking vault of info for things wikia so here goes. I've noticed in a few strategy's and/or Descriptions that there are references or comparisons to content from other DLC's. While a lot of us have every DLC put out, a lot don't making said comparisons moot at best possible spoilers at worst. Also I'm kinda fuzzy on the guidelines for trivia input. For example the Oil shore can's quote "Good enough for the fishes, good enough for you." To me this is a not so subtle Jab at BP which I thoroughly enjoyed but also realize it might still be a sore spot for some. Not to mention I have no "proof". Any suggestions or tips for a new guy not wanting to disrupt or negatively impact this site? Tobin Greywolf 19:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) thank you mr greywolf and welcome aboard. spoiler warnings are nice however not required as the whole wiki may be considered a spoiler. i would think it likely the oil cans are referring to the recent unpleasantness in the gulf of mexico, what with Darkside Game Studios being a Florida firm, as well as Shadows in Darkness, and GBX being in dallas lets just say its topical. there is proof and then there is consensus. with enough discussion behind it a generally accepted view/opinion can weigh as heavily as a "proven fact" (it is just a game after all). use talk pages and forums. persuade, debate, cajole, connive, coerce, convince, contrive, leverage, lean on, bribe, slander, defame, decry and have fun. 04:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) conspiracy theory 101 - "thank you for sharing the conspiracy with me. i feel so much better you lads are working together (finally) to make my (wiki)life more interesting." :I had nothing to do with whatever the hell he was talking about.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) User of the day I would have thought it would have been for my comments in this thread...you all have a sick sense of humor. I lol'd nonetheless. NOhara24 19:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Robolution ahcievement problems Hi Dr Forrestor, Apologies if this subject has been raised before, but it is really bugging me. I am a bit of an achievement whore, but am struggling to complete all the Xbox 360 achievements for the new DLC, i.e The Lubricator, Bobble-trap & What a party! I have read on another web site (after random surfing) that you have to collect certain items in a certain order or these achievements will not unlock.Please see below taken from true achievement web site. Borderlands DLC, Claptrap’s New Robot Revolution, is currently experiencing an achievement/trophy bug that applies to all platforms including XB360, PS3, and Steam. The bug relates to the following 5 achievements A: “What a party!” B: “It’s so realistic” C: “Bobble-trap” D: “The Lubricator” E: “Tourist” They must be unlocked in this order. If the first of these five (5) achievements is unlocked in any other order, any achievements above that achievement on the list will not unlock normally. Example 1: If your first unlocked achievement is B: “It’s so realistic” (and you continue to then unlock C, D, and E) then you will be unable to unlock Achievement A: “What a party!” until the fix has been implemented. Example 2: If your first unlocked achievement from the list above happens to be achievement E: “Tourist” then you will be unable to unlock the rest of the achievements (A, B, C, or D) until the fix has been implemented. We currently plan to have this bug corrected in the 1.50 Title Update. The fix will be retroactive so players can still obtain these item requirements for the achievements. Once the fix is released in the Title Update, they will be awarded with the achievements as long as they have obtained the requirements for each of these achievements beforehand. The 1.50 Title Update is currently planned for release in October. Once we have more specifics on a date, we will let the community know. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to have this corrected as soon as possible. Can anyone confirm if this is correct please, again apologies if this is old news and i am late to the party. Cjbrownblade 08:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC)cjbrownblade That's an official release from Gearbox, dude. I'd say it's likely correct. They'll probably fix it in the upcoming patch.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 08:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the up date, so have other players experienced tha same issues or am i just a dumbass? Cjbrownblade 09:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) cjbrownblade :yes and no. in that order. 09:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I may be confused about nomenclature, here... ... because the previous DLC pack released on disc had, like, hard copies of the modules to install onto my compy from the disc. I just had to go through some SecuRom hoops and blammo! I was happily crapping my pants in Jacob's Cove within 15 minutes of opening the box. Verify if the term 'token' means a distribution model like the one I just described, and if it isn't could you elucidate? TrollofReason 03:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :in this case a token is piece of (most likely) paper with a key (alphanumeric) printed upon it. marketing wants the most monetary return for the least expenditure. same disc, four bits (or one four part) of paper, one fold out paper map. 09:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :So... no, I'm afraid I'm still confused. I think. :I think I might understand the token term, which if I'm correct wasn't my primary concern in the first place. "Token" as you've seemed to describe it to me, is basically a marketing euphemism for "Online Product Activation Code", but my main worry is that it's just going to be the OPACs (ignoring all the other goodies in the box) that let me have access to a server which will then download the content (which would make my 28k unhappy), or that it comes with a disc and OPACs, and the disc will only contain an installation program that directs me to the server that actually gives me the content (see 28k comment). :As opposed to: Having a disc with all of the relevent installation information on it, but still needing to use a SecuRom-protected OPAC or "token" in order to actually play. Like in the previous DLC release on disc. TrollofReason 17:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::try Game of the Year please. i tried to make it clear there, please let me know if it is not (clear). 17:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) (please note "notes" at bottom of page) :::Oh, well, that DOES answer my primary point of confusion, and I'm mildly boned. Freaking cloud... TrollofReason 18:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I require a Sysop familiar with the issue... ... to unlock the editing features, including the option to undo revisions upon the Out Rider page. So I come knocking on your door, though it be hewn from the cynical bones of the still born. In the past I've come close to and then crossed the line into irrational anger regarding the removal/neutering of useful, relevant information in the speedy take-down of Out Riders during solo play. To understand why, I submit the fact that I have wasted hours of my life that I can't get back in making the conclusions I have made. And on a less subjective and personal tact, that the conclusions I came to are still applicable so far as a contest between an Out Rider and Outrunner are concerned and to be repeatedly dismissed without discussion (AFTER the discussion was already hashed out in the discussion page, mind you) is accutely infuriating. Besides the sources of irritation and rage mentioned above there is a wiki-quality related concern to having the page locked out to revision. With the page locked Out Rider vs. DLC3 vehicle strategies cannot be added. Though... I will admit that being unable to play DL3 at this time, I'm not sure if Out Riders make a return appearance, but I don't see why they shouldn't. TrollofReason 04:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Please note that that article was locked purely due to your breaches of wiki policy, namely overriding a neutral source of information with your own personal opinion. When presented with a viewpoint that was the exact opposite of your opinion, you opted to ignore this and write your view alone. If details are disputed, then the wiki sticks to the neutral view. You are free to discuss this further on the Out Rider talk page. -- WarBlade 04:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) i find it much more peaceful with the page protected. much as it pains me it would seem off putting to some if i were to protect every page here. c'est la vie/guerre. perhaps youd be kind enough to show me your version of the page @ User:TrollofReason/Out Rider? just see a side by side comparison. do hurry because fen is returning with the goty and warblade will resume full power when stepping down from sysop. The Evil '' 09:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Link provided, contested content is in the middle of the "General Strategy" section starting with the line "During solo play": : http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Out_Rider&oldid=140103 : @WarBlade You mean the policies as desribed in the simplified rules section that encourage users to be bold, to argue, to take things to the talk page and to ignore the rules should you feel that the wiki would be improved anyway? Or was it the being civil part? I mean, it's obvious that I'm an abusive monster and I must be stopped. And as for good faith, good faith went out the freaking door the moment you decided to arbitrarily throw out several months of standing, unarguably useful content that you just happened to not agree with. TrollofReason 17:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) i have seen the histories and i would like '''you' to show me what you think the entire page should look like. ive linked the sandbox under your user namespace. 17:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) please disagree on Forum:Flame On! or IRC vice my talk page ty. : I would like you to imagine a puppy tilting its head to one side and then blinking at you in innocent bemusement. That was a LOT of jargon that I don't quite understand. Pretend, if you would, that I am a relative inept regarding all the interesting things that can be done on a wiki, please. And also lets pretend that I'm not geek enough to use IRC. TrollofReason 18:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) click this link-->User:TrollofReason/Out Rider<--. and i am not nerd enough either, though i can get onto irc so please excuse me for that. 19:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) HELP! New format change hosed my account! This is MeMadeIt. Reference - http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:New_Format%3F!&t=20101006234411 The new format change has hosed my account. I can't do anything with my profile - all tabs and links are gone. No Preferences, no Skin, no nothing. I can read my Talk page but I can't edit it. BTW, what's going to happen with all the links lost in the left frame. Of the 16 links like 'Missions', 'Items', 'Maps', in the new format, I only see 4 ('Weapons', 'Enemies', 'Walkthrough') across the top. ???? MeMadeIt (posting while not logged-in) 23:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) MMI - for the time being monaco is still enabled if you use the admin override. what you see will be for all in nov. i tried to make it useful with those headings, the defaults were ludicrous. f you have input/suggestions that would be appreciated. stay tuned. 00:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No, no, I'm not just talking about my background. I can't edit anything. I can't even see my Profile page - email, real name, avatar, etc - gone! There are no links to do the 'Admin Override'. If I could upload an image, I'd show you what I see but I can't even do that. I can 'see' things like my 'Talk' page and 'Contributions' but any 'edit' link produces a blank area with no edit field. -- MeMadeIt Can you pleas tell Nagamarky to stop deleting forums that users actually like? He is a true wiki nazi. As per the agreement.. Am I at any liberty to respond if addressed directly by the other party?(which I thought broke the agreement anway, but I dunno..)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :not on the wiki no. use irc chat or email please. 04:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Why am I being directly addressed, then? I thought there was already an incident concerning this.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : :It's bordering on instigation at this point....must... fight.. the urge... to.. respond.....GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC)